


The Hurting

by robinfan2



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinfan2/pseuds/robinfan2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne survived the grief of losing his son, Damian. Yet another son became a casualty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hurting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the aftermath of Red Robin's confrontation with the Batman in Frankenstein's Castle (Batman and Red Robin #19). Bruce has already gone through all the stages of grief and is returning to his normal routine. Problem is he is unable to shake off his animosity towards Timothy Drake.

The hammer fell the hardest on the boy. It happened at the zenith of his master's madness, drowned in grief and nurtured in anger. His master was at his dangerous then. Yet the boy answered Alfred Pennyworth's call and though plagued by doubt and reluctance Red Robin fearlessly rushed into a monster's far-off castle to destroy all instruments of his surrogate father's lunacy, and taking for himself the pain of physical violence and the ache of a broken heart. And as if such pain wrought upon his person was lacking, the man he regarded as a father since he joined the Mission stripped him of every privilege made available to all who had bled under the standard of the Bat.

Still the boy suffered graciously, hoping for an eventual reconciliation. He hardly could hide his hurt when his access to the Batcave was voided; he could enter it only by passing through the grandfather's clock.Yet the boy spoke nary a complaining word.

There was anguish though in his eyes whenever his surrogate father, either as Batman or billionaire Bruce Wayne, wounded him with sharp, crushing words. _Oh, the boy stood up for himself many times - he's a brave young man._ But his voice was never disrespectful and his language at all times deferential. However, it seemed to anger his master more, driving him when proven wrong to stomp away rather than acknowledge the wisdom of his young ward.

It had not come as a surprise then the boy's now standing at the threshold of the Wayne Manor, seeking admission to what may no longer be his home.

"Master Timothy, what a wonderful surprise! We haven't seen you for such a long time!"

"Hi, Alfred, I'm so glad to see you."

"You do remember we have a chess match to finish?"

Tim paused and for a moment the old butler thought he'd cry. "I didn't forget, Alfred. Maybe we'll finish it today." He sighed and forced a smile, his blue eyes hopeful. "Is Bruce in? I left a message in his voicemail that I'd be coming today."

"I'm sorry, Master Timothy, but he went out early for his patrol."

Tim nodded as if he expected it. He sighed again and motioned to the cardboard box in his arms. "You already know so I don't have to explain. I've already tendered my resignation from... from Red Robin. All my stuff are in here, including the access codes to the apartment, keys, uniform and equipment. All credit cards are paid up, closed and cut into half. All bank accounts are back in Bruce's name. I'll be keeping only the trust fund my parents left me."

"Master Timothy, won't you reconsider?"

Tim looked at him with old, sad eyes. No one that young should look so... defeated.

"Bruce doesn't want me around anymore, Alfred. He can't seem to stand being in the same room with me. I don't blame him. What I did was too drastic. He wasn't ready to let go of Damian. I should have been more... considerate."

Alfred shook his head. "You saved a life that day and a soul. Someday Master Bruce may realise you stopped him from becoming a monster in heart and deed."

The boy shrugged. "Umm, where would you like me to place this, Alfie?"

 _He's putting on a brave face, young Timothy Drake._ Alfred motioned towards the coffee table.

"And our chess game, hmm? Surely you don't think I'd let you off the hook that easily."

Tim gave a snort. "Sure, Alfred. You know I can never refuse you."

The boy followed him to his quarters and in three moves, the butler's king was checkmated. Tim had found no reason to prolong the game any further. His decision's final then. Alfred's eyes filled. It could be the last time he'd see the boy.

Tim pulled him in a tight hug and after a few moments, let go and quietly left.


	2. Suffer the Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein discovers he is not that different from Red Robin. He is moved to pity.

_Somewhere in the Arctic some three months ago..._

The boy is meticulous, his hands gentle as he sews Johnny Frankenstein's head back into his body. Heavy bruising and swelling have already manifested on the boy's face. Yet the boy - he calls himself Red Robin - coos comforting words and heartfelt apologies to him, he who is an abomination created by one Doctor Victor Frankenstein.

The Monster is grateful the boy came before the Batman could disassemble the rest of his body. The parts may have come from various strangers but Frankenstein had grown to be quite attached - pardon the pun - to them. The boy is efficient and it does not take long before the Monster can again sit up.

"Son," he says in that deep voice of his. "My deepest gratitude."

The boy is still apologetic. "I'm so sorry for this, Mr Frankenstein, sir. I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry I damaged your castle. I'm -"

The Monster holds up a hand. "You stopped further mutilation of my body. You put me back together, and that's no easy task. This castle holds terrible memories for me thus it is to no great lost. Besides, young man, why do you apologise for harm done by someone other than yourself?"

The boy looks up to him, his domino mask failing to hide his youth and fragility. "Batman's not usually like this -"

He places a hand on the boy's shoulder, mindful of the child's slight stature. "I've heard many things about Batman and his children. Your exploits are legendary. What comes as a surprise to me - and I am much pleased to find out, mind you - is your kindness as well as your wisdom. You are a good person, Red Robin, and your virtues shine through."

The boy stares at him and he sees a slight blush spread up his neck. _Has none ever heap praises upon the boy?_ Frankenstein wonders. _Has no one seen, felt his greatness?_ His hand lifts to touch the boy's marred visage and the Monster's heart is moved to pity.

"It is always the most hurtful from one's parent," he tells him, softly. "I myself had suffered from my father."

"The Batman is not my father." The boy's voice is tinged with regret.

"Yet you performed deeds only one who loves him as a son would. Do not deny it, not even to yourself, Red Robin. He is your father and you love him. And you hope that he becomes again the man you admire and respect."

The boy nods. The Monster studies the boy's movements, noting the reluctance to leave. As if he fears the journey home. 

"He will remember what you did today, Child. Your father will remember and will again hold you in high regard. He will remember you are his son who loves him."

Wetness seeps under the mask but the boy maintains his stoic stance.

"He hates me, Mr Frankenstein. He hates me," the boy whispers, the sound of defeat rings in his voice. "The way he looked at me... I'm no longer welcome at home."

"Child, many men would give up their treasures to have you as their son. I would give the Batman his desire to have you as my own but, alas, I cannot allow him to create another abomination such as I."

The boy hugs himself, looking out the broken window. The Arctic cold is biting, the wind relentless. Already snow has staunched the fire caused by the explosion. The boy bears the cold and Frankenstein wonders if there is technology in the boy's suit to keep him warm. Else he's using his discomfort as his punishment to himself. 

"You... You lost a brother, did you not?" _For if the father is grieved, won't the sibling be far behind?_

The boy lifts his stricken face.

"You miss him."

He nods and Johnny Frankenstein sees the lips tremble and the shoulders shudder. The Monster spreads his arms wide and allows the boy to walk in and weep upon his bosom. The boy shakes violently, wailing his grief and heartbreak.

The Monster holds the boy, telling him there's no shame in his tears. That each drop of anguish is precious as it is borne out of love.

"And son, do not allow the seed of hatred settle upon your heart. Your father is in deep pain and he lashes indiscriminately even to those who care most for him. You would need keep a door open for that time he surpasses his grief and seeks your fellowship once more."

Outside the wind wails.


	3. Ideas as Opiates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason calls out the Batman.

The Batman angrily wrenches the USB from the computer, throws it on the floor, and grounds it under his boot before turning to his protégés, heroes on their own right. His partners in bleeding many times too many for the Mission. Batman's mission.

Their shock has faded, replaced by bewilderment. The recording is authentic. The footage they saw is graphic and unforgiving in its honesty. There were rumours - Batman dragged Frankenstein to his creator's castle, Batman pulled the Monster's head and spine from the rest of its body, Batman's plans thwarted by Red Robin. They've been all rumours. Deniable.

Until now.

Until Jason Todd, who watches over Crime Alley and the docks as Red Hood, forced them off their patrols to gaze upon the scenes that played over the Batcave's large monitors. They've become witnesses to the Batman's macabre dismemberment of the Monster, to their Mentor's obsession with resurrecting his dead son, Damian, and to the strong blow Red Robin took to his face (all but the Batman flinched at the sight and sound).

The sight of the Monster - his visage revolting - warmly embracing their young brother, freely and tenderly offering him the comfort the boy so craved reminds them how self-absorbed they have been of late and remiss in their duties as Tim Drake's older siblings. They are, after all, family in everything but blood.

"Where did you get this?" demands the Batman. Bruce Wayne remains the Batman even as the cowl is pulled back. "Did Tim put you up to this?"

"Tim knows nothing about this!" Jason answers through gritted teeth. He can hardly contain the anger from his voice. "My source from SHADE said they were so moved by it they figured sending us the footage might help us realise the error of our ways and start treating Red Robin a little better."

Batgirl, Nightwing and Alfred turn to him with horrified faces. "Yes!" Jason almost yells. "Yes, SHADE agents think we're all treating Red Robin like a punching bag! If Batman does it, then we must be doing the same."

"Look," Nightwing comes between them, hands raised. The first of the Robins, dark-haired, blue-eyed Dick Grayson commands the most respect in their adoptive father's eyes. "We've all resolved this already. That... That's all in the past. Right?"

Bruce's expression is inscrutable. Jason laughs, mirthlessly.

"Visiting much, Goldie? If you did, you'd see how Bruce has been treating him lately. By the way, when did you last talk to Tim? Heard you used to be so close."

"Enough!" Bruce barks. "I will not be disrespected in my own house!"

Dick is still working towards placating the two men. "Let's just... Alfred, where's Tim? Tim should be here. We need to bring this up in the open."

"Master Tim is no longer a part of this family," the elderly butler replies, his heart heavy with grief.

"What do you mean?" Batgirl asks, her green eyes sharp.

"He quit!" Batman spats out. 

Dick's jaw drops. "What?!"

"The boy's a quitter."

Jason shakes his head and begins walking away. "I'm outta here. Can't take any more of this shit!"

"Jason, I did not give you leave to go."

Red Hood turns to his adoptive father, his eyes cold but his body trembling with rage. "You never gave him much reason to stay, Bruce. Tim is not a quitter. He's just smart." He smirks then, giving the Great Dane, Titus, which has been sitting at his side, a pat. 

"You said only those who love you unconditionally deserve better, deserve your trust," Jason says, his voice sad. "I have two things to say on that regard - one, if you want someone to love you unconditionally, you have to love them back the same way."

"And?"

"There is only one in this cave who can love you that way without asking anything in return - the dog!"

The Red Hood then walks to his bike and rides out of the Batcave.


End file.
